


Poisoned

by Asilvermoment



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Heartbreak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asilvermoment/pseuds/Asilvermoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has yet to heal from her ordeal with Zaheer and the Red Lotus, and Asami knows there is a long road ahead of them. Tenzin arrives with important news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned

The rays of morning light fell upon the comforter and Asami rolled over, her hand falling softly upon her partner's chest. She was groggy, half-awakened by the dawning day. Mostly, the sounds of the air bending children playing air ball did her in.

She turned onto her side, letting her top leg intertwine with the woman's next to her. Her raven hair rested on the woman's rising and falling breast.

"I wish those kids could sleep in for once," Asami murmured into the comforter. She squinted her eyes and looked up at the pensive face of her beautiful Korra... her Korra who had been suffering now for a couple of months.

It killed Asami to see the half-there look in Korra's eyes; her usually energetic and expressive face was like that of a porcelain doll-- smooth and untouched, lacking signature. Asami closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the almost metallic scent of sweat Korra gave off in her sleep.

Refusing to let it put a damper on her morning, she leaned up and kissed Korra's cheek, whispering into her ear, "Good morning, Miss Avatar. It's a beautiful day!" She pressed her lips again against the woman's cheekbone and rolled up and out of bed.

Korra stirred, a quaint smile on her lips. "Come back, would you?" she pleaded.

Asami turned from the window and made her way back to bed, crawling in again. "Of course," she said.

She slid back under the covers and pressed her body into Korra's, hearing the Avatar's audible sigh.

"I had the nightmare again," Korra stated. Her voice trembled a bit at the mention of the recurring dream. Asami closed her eyes and placed her hand on top on Korra's head, slowly stroking her brown tresses.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"I was caught in a web of energy and Amon told me I was going to be Equalized, that I wasn't needed anymore. Then, Vatu came this time before Tarlok. Vatu told me that I would be destroyed forever, excised from this world. Then..." her voice faltered and she curled into Asami. 

"Zaheer poisoned me and told me his philosophy over and over again, until it seeped into me like the poison itself. As my limbs failed, I started to believe him. I wanted to die, Asami... I wanted this cycle of torment and grief to end."

Hearing those words broke Asami's heart. She had been trying to demonstrate to Korra, for weeks, all the good the young Avatar has already accomplished for the world. Nothing seemed to stick.

Korra's will was broken.

Asami pressed her lips against Korra's sweaty forehead and repeated the words she had spoken numerous times this week alone. "Korra, you are the strongest woman I know. We will get through this. Zaheer was a terrorist, like my father, like all of these terrible people who have tried to change the world for the worse."

She paused, noticing that a tear slid from Korra's eye and was sliding down her cheek.

Asami cupped the woman's downtrodden face.

"Never give up on yourself, Korra. You are so loved."

With that, she leaned in and kissed Korra's lips, her own lips searching for answers through their intimate exchange.

Korra broke the kiss and leaned her head upon Asami's chest, breathing heavily-- she was shaken, but comfortable there.

She looked up and caught glimpse of Asami's emerald gaze.

"I promise I will try," she said.

Her answer was Asami's warm embrace.

 


End file.
